bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Yasmina Clairvoya
'Yasmina Clairvoya '''is one of the five main Characters introduced in Bratzillaz, but most fans say that she may be the main character because of her role in the first webisode and due to her Bratz counterpart being Yasmin. Yasmina has psychic related abilities in seeing into the future, more specifically one's own! Personality Yasmina is known to be a very unique individual. While she seems to like fashion and such like the others, she somehow makes herself stand out from the crowd. She likes fashion and always makes herself look like an individual. But she's also known to be very helpful to others by helping them avoid future problems. Or helping them out of one if it's too late to avoid it all together. Appearance Yasmina is a very pale, white skinned girl with bright brown-orange colored eyes. The right one being covered by a gold monocle on a gold bead string that connects to the silver shield ornament that holds her cape. Her cheeks are light pink while her lips seem to purple-pink. Yasmina has light gray colored hair with even cut bangs above her eyes and her long, below the knee length hair worn in four separate braids held with golden clips. Her outfit consists of purple, her favorite color! Her top is a purple corset with very thin black strings in the center and a gold segment on top. Her monocle seems to clip to the silver shield ornament that clips her pure purple cape shut. She also has on golden khaki pants with pockets, and black tall boots with strings going up the entire boot. Normal Form Before she gained her most known appearance, Yasmina had very pale skin with brown eyes worn with very pale lilac makeup, dark red lipstick, and very pale red blush. Her dark brown hair was worn in long, knee length braided pigtails held in two places by silver bands. Her outfit was mostly the same, and she gains a dark purple cape that changes her into her current form. Pet Yasmina's pet is an adorable cyclops named Winkers! Who also has the psychic abilities that Yasmina has control over. And like her owner, she uses a special object to do it. Winkers seems to be female, given it's girly appearance. Consisting of very light gray-silver skin, a big smile, and one big crystal colored eye with multiple eyelashes. It's hair is dark gray and worn in two braided pigtails. It's attire is purple themed to match Yasmin's, and also very simple. Winkers only wears a purple vest with a bow tie and a flowing cape. Merchandise Yasmina Clairvoya Doll The doll based on Yasmina comes with a monocle shaped card and spell. Used to unlock special features on the website. Differences between doll and art: *Yasmina's doll has fair-skin coloring, not white. *The eyes are a haunting yellow, not brown-orange *The doll does not have a monocle, instead she uses a hand monocle that can be held up to her eye. *Oddly, her hair is lilac purple and only worn in two big braids and two other braids which resemble buns as they are worn curled on the top of her head. They also lack the golden ornaments *The hat looks different between doll and art. *The dolls witchmark is located on her outer left arm. But the location of the art version is unknown. *Her top has gold on it, which the art does not. *Yasmina's cape is purple and ripped up with odd patterns on it and black underneath. The art has a pure solid purple cape. *The doll has a golden key earring, which the art does not have. *The dolls lipstick is a very dark red-purple color. Not bright pink-purple. *Her boots are brown, not solid black. Midnight Magic A special pack for any of the dolls, though usually shown with Yasmina. Consisting of a soft purple and pastel pink color scheme. Includes a purple long sleeved blouse with pastel pink corset segment, a pastel pink skirt with pockets, purple heeled shoes, purple witches hat, a black purse, jeans, and a purple object. Quotes ''“I’m into eerie underground style...and seeing all! Wanna know what your future holds? Look no further! I’m keeping an eye on you!” Trivia *Her magic spell is: Sparkly crystals! Stardust shine! Bratzacadabra! Show the future that's mine! *Clairvoya comes from "Clairvoyance", which is related to the mystic and psychic. *Originally Yasmina was one of the only girls to wear her hair up, as well as wear pants. Now there is two other girls who have worn their hair up in their basic witch form, Victoria Antique and Lilliana Honesty. Also note that Lilliana wears pants, which now means there are two girls who wear pants in their original witch form. *The Yasmina prototype was more faithful to the original version. She had a plain purple cape, a wrist band, a slightly different part at the neck of her cape, a monocle actually on the eye, different pants material, and a somewhat different top. Her earring also seems somewhat different. *Some fans tend to think that Yasmina is missing an earring, as she has a hole in both ears but she is meant to have one earring. *Yasmina has a British accent in the webisodes. Gallery Webisodes Yazmina Clairavoya.png YasminaNormalForm3.jpg YasminaNormalForm2.jpg Purple Sparkles.png Yasmina-and-Levatore.png Yasmina-Midnight-Beach-2.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-dancing.png Jade-and-Yasmina-Midnight-Beach.png Yasmina-bitting-her-lip.png Yasmina-looking-into-future1.png Levitor-and-Yasmina6.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-Sashabella-Meygana.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-.png In-the-Big-Screen-Yasmina-casting-spell.png The Rrr-runway-LOL-Yasmina's-face.png The Rrr-runway-Yasmina.png Yasmina-Meygana-laughing.png Yasmina-looking-into-the-future.png Merchandise Yasmina.jpg Yasmina basic doll.jpg Yasmina B1.jpg Midnight.png 315865 395308237216640 1784691012 n.jpg Yas Proto.png|Yasmina's prototype mga_bratzillazwitchymakeoveryasminaclairvoya (1).jpg|Makeover head Music Video Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 9.51.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 9.50.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-07 at 9.45.20 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Dolls